


Double angels

by TessMarie



Category: Romitri - Fandom, Vampire Academy & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:05:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5979487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TessMarie/pseuds/TessMarie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dimitri and Rose spent their romantic night in the cottage, he decided to leave with Tasha without as much as a goodbye. What he doesn't know is that he left Rose with a little surprise. Now 5 years later they re-encounter each other.. What will happen?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double angels

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot of experience with writing so I appreciate any tips or comments that you may have. Also ideas for the story will be taken in consideration :)  
> Enjoy your read! X TM

About five years ago the love of my life walked out on me and chose to be with none other than Tasha Ozera. It hurt, I mean thats the understatement of the year. I was heart broken, I was furious and in the beginning I felt as if I couldn’t talk to anyone about it. I ran away from the academy and started this anger rampage just to try and get him out of my head. After a few months I was killing Strigoi down in New Mexico when Adrian showed up in my dreams. He didn’t say anything he just held his arms out to me, where I then laid for hours. It wasn’t anything sexual, we’re just friends but at that time there wasn’t a place where I’d rather be. 

Thats also when he saw it.There was a white aura radiating off of my belly. At first I thought it couldn’t be possible, I mean I only shared my bed with Dimitri. Having his child should have been physically impossible seeing as we are both dhampirs. Then Adrian came up with the idea that it might be because I am shadow kissed. I took a pregnancy test and it must have proven Adrian right because, it showed up positive. It scared me to death but then I knew that it was time for me to come home and turn into a good parent for my child and guardian for my best friend.

I felt Lissa’s excitement when Adrian told her that I decided it was time to come home, he promised me he wouldn’t tell her about my pregnancy just yet. That was something I wanted to experience myself and not just through the bond. I left Lissa completely in the dark for the past few months and I felt terrible about it. She hadn’t known about what happened between Dimitri and I the night before he left, I mean she hadn’t known about anything at all.

A few days later I arrived back at the academy and the moment Lissa caught sight of me all her anger vanished and she was just relieved that I was alright. That night at dinner I told Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Adrian everything that happened between Dimitri and I. Lissa and Eddie were furious at me for not telling them but more at Dimitri for leaving me without so much as a goodbye. For Christian it was a complicated situation I mean Dimitri now lives with his aunt and Christian loves his aunt as much as I hate her. Which may not be fair because I hate her for selfish reasons. But I can’t put myself over it, neither can I with Dimitri. 

When I told them I was pregnant they couldn’t believe it at first, for the same reasons I couldn’t believe it in the beginning. Then Adrian explained his theory. The room was filled with shocked faces, I mean if it wasn’t such a serious situation I would have laughed my socks off. Then Lissa started crying and it became a very emotional evening. I mean even Christian and I seemed to have bonded. 

A few months later not one but two babies were born. Milo Mason Hathaway and Leia Lissa Hathaway. They were the most beautiful babies I had ever seen and up to this day they still are. My precious little angels, they lighten my heart and my day just by one smile. Even though it does remind me of their father. The amount I love them is unconditionally and uncountable. 

Up to this day I haven’t seen Tasha, but that’s all about to change. Christian is turning 24 in two days and she decided she wanted to celebrate this birthday with him. I don’t know why, to me the number 24 doesn’t differ much from 23 but whatever. The twins birthday is today so I hope she doesn’t show up until tomorrow. Wait.. Today's their birthday! I jump out of bed and practically run over to the twins room. They are still asleep and I can’t get it over my heart to wake them just yet. I mean it’s 7 am, which I used to find super early but now I see it as a sleep in. I decide to take a quick shower and throw on some jeans with a black lacey top that Lissa bought me last week. I comb my hair and put a little bit of makeup on. By now its 7:30 so I decide to wake my little angels. It went easier then I expected, probably because it's their birthday and they want to open their presents. Milo puts on a black long sleeved shirt, his black beanie and a pair of jeans while Leia chose to wear her black tutu with her long brown hair in a messy knot. I must have affected them by always wearing black.  
My angels are getting so old and they seem to become more beautiful with the day. Milo looks so much like me, he has my hair colour, lips, even his character resembles mine a lot yet his eyes are exactly Dimitri’s. Leia is a completely different story. She has Dimitri’s eyes, his hair colour and her character resembles his much more than mine. The rest of her facial features resemble mine, her lips, nose and she has the same hair style as me. I chose that on purpose though, I try my best to make her resemble me as much as possible. This so less people notice the resemblance between Dimitri and her. 

I can see the anticipation in their eyes and I can’t hold them down anymore, they run down the stairs towards Lissa and Christian who are waiting in the kitchen. ‘Auntie Lissa, Uncle Chris. Its our birthday!’ They shout in unison.  
‘Happy birthday my little prince and princess’ Lissa says to the twins as she gives them a long hug. She bought them a black Mercedes (baby) car. It was the cutest and coolest thing I had ever seen and to see my baby's faces when the gift wrap went off was just pure gold. She gave me the widest grin and I went to hug her and Chris. I don't just love the present but I loved seeing how happy it made my children.  
'Mummy, can me and Leia go outside and play with our present?' Milo asked and I nodded.  
'Well, we won't be seeing a lot of them today' Christian said.  
But suddenly I feel a little hand pulling me down 'Mommy, will you come outside with us?' Leia asked and hugged me when I answered 'Of course sweetie'. While we were walking towards the back door, someone knocked on the front door.  
'I'll open it, it's probably just Adrian. We'll join you outside in just a minute.' she said as she walked into the different direction.  
Outside my little angels couldn't have been happier, they are laughing and singing. It's so beautiful to see that even I started to tear up. I must admit my kids have turned me into a bit of a softie over the last few years. Looking over at Christian, I could see that he was having a hard time aswel with keeping his emotions in check. As soon as Christian saw me crying he put a soothing arm around me.

'Christian!' I hear someone shout from behind us. I don't recognise the voice immediately but I know its definitely not Lissa nor Adrian's voice. As I look at Christian he gives me an apologetic look and we both turn around to see Tasha standing in the door way. Great, I immediately give a frantic look towards my children and then towards Tasha. I hope she doesn't make this day about herself or sees the resemblance between my children and her boyfriend.  
Then Lissa walks out the backdoor and she has a mixture of a sad and angry expression. I walk in her direction to ask her what is wrong when suddenly I am pulled to a halt by my own feet. There in the doorway he appeared. His eyes bore into mine and I immediately look away towards my children, who have stopped playing without anyone noticing. They eye me suspiciously and run towards me to hold my hand.  
'Are you baby sitting now too Rose?' Tasha asked with a downgrading tone to her voice.  
'If you consider taking care of your own children babysitting then, yes I am.' I smiled at her and walked past them to make some breakfast for the kids Only not before I could see the shock in Tasha and Dimitri's eyes.


End file.
